


An Impression Of A Classic

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-16
Updated: 2004-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For acroamatica.</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Impression Of A Classic

**Author's Note:**

> For acroamatica.

Billy pulled his jacket off as he got to the Hawaiian beach, feeling the sun on his back. He changed quickly into his wetsuit, getting his surf board out of the car and shading his eyes, looking for Dom.

He was standing in the water, looking intently into it. Billy smiled, getting his surf board ready at the edge of the ocean, watching Dom as he twisted around, searching for something in the sea.

He lunged downward suddenly, and came up holding a fish, struggling in his hands. Billy splashed over to him, quite impressed.

"Hey, did you just catch that?" he asked, Dom grinning at him.

"Yeah! It's something I picked up, Charlie does it in the show," he said, the fish still wiggling in his hands.

Billy eyed it. "You gonna put it back or..." He looked closer, and began to grin, shaking his head in a little exasperation. "Dom, you eejit, that's a fake fish!"

Dom laughed, stopping his wrist movements, and the rubber fish stilled. "Yeah, but your _face_, Bills!" He doubled over, nearly inhaling a mouthful of water in the process.

Billy took the fish from him, and looked at it, a smile forming large.

~

"I know what we can do with this." Billy looked thoughtfully at the fish. "Although we really need two."

Dom looked a little sheepish, and produced another one from the back of his wetsuit. "Had a pocket put in," he mumbled, handing it over.

Billy stepped back, one fish in each hand, and began jigging up and down, stepping jerkily closer, movements almost jaunty. He raised one fish, and gently slapped Dom with it.

Dom caught on immediately, standing immobile as Billy danced backwards, then forwards again, slapping him gently with the other fish. Dom couldn't help grinning at the look of concentration on Billy's face, in character, or at least an imitation. Once more he danced towards Dom, splashing a little in the shallows, this time bringing both fish up and gently slapping Dom on both cheeks, each fish producing the wet sound needed, Dom knew, for full comic effect.

Not even Billy was expecting the actual large fish Dom produced from behind his back, slapping Billy once with it. He was so shocked, he almost forgot to fall, but he did.

And they both crawled back to the beach, helpless and breathless with laughter, holding onto each other.


End file.
